Phantom in the Night
by Kohaku-Hime
Summary: In a time where prejudice thrives, Luka sees through the veil of lies and sees the truth. Which could cost her her life. Fortunately, she isnt the only one, she has the Phantom.


_Luka POV_

_Saturday Evening_

"Just in. The Phantom has made another move. He was recently spotted near the internment camp. The Manager, Mr. Yuu claims that shortly after the sighting two entire families and three orphaned children had gone missing. There are search parties already in place, please keep-" The channel was flipped to the game channel by my brother, Kaito. He turned on his PS3 as he set his ice cream down.

"Why do you watch that stuff?" He asked referring to the news broadcast I had just seen, "It's saddening." I shrugged. I wasn't quite sure why I watched it, I just did. I left him to play his games as the Kingdom Hearts opening song began to play.

I flopped lazily onto my bed, which, in fact, still needed to be made. The Phantom, while many hated him with all they were, I had no strong feelings towards him. In these times people who were not of Japanese decent were kept in Internment camps. Just as America had did to them during WWII. If a European were to set just one toe on Japanese soil the entire party would be sent straight into the camps. It wasn't right, however it was life. The Phantom seemed to think otherwise. He was currently the most wanted criminal in Japan for "kidnapping" Them, the foreigners ( It was believed to be bad luck to refer to them as camp "victims" or by their race, so the Japanese simply call foreigners "them"). These people would cease to be seen again and no one knew what exactly he did to them. Some believed he would eat them, others believed he would kill them. A lot of people, however, believed he performed mutation experiments on them. No one knew the real answer though, they were all rumors.

I rolled to the Tuna stash in my room, grabbing a fork and a small can of tuna, I ate, thoughts filling my mind. I threw the can into the trash can, well, not exactly. It first hit my closet, and then my science project, rebounded off the edge of the waste bin, hit my clock then landed smoothly into the trash can. I most definitely didn't have the best of aim, but I did have the best of luck. I glanced down at my clock, 7:30. I sighed, too early, I knew if I went to bed now I wouldn't be able to fall asleep. I needed something to keep my mind off time for the next hour and a half.

**Alice: BREAKOUT INTRO**

**Lizzy: This isn't prose, DI or HI…or DA or Duo**

**Alice: If anyone got that I will love them forever**

**Lizzy: if anything this might pass as a duo or DA intro**

**Alice: Like I would use this**

**Lizzy: I wouldn't, you wrote it**

**Alice: HEY!**

**Lizzy: Anyways, Alice thought it would be fun to start another LukaGaku while she still has to finish one**

**Alice: Which will be updated soon by the way**

**Lizzy: Still, you need to focus on one**

**Alice: I love how it is pretty much me telling myself all this stuff but I never listen…**

**Lizzy: and you should.**

**Alice: fun facts- In the Mikupa Concert, the pianist was a Lolita, it was amazing!**

**Lizzy: you would notice that**

**Alice: Well this breakout intro thing is probably never going to happen again**

**Lizzy: good. **

**Alice: Disclaimers! We are not millionaires, we wish we were because we could own Vocaloid, but we don't *sad face***

_Luka POV_

I ended up reading… For a long time. Luckily it was a good book. It took place during the Second World War and it was about a concentration camp victim who had fallen in love with the German General's daughter (he never knew that) and they wrote note to each other every day, folded them into a paper plane and flew it across the gate that separated their worlds. It was a very cute book, the story line was amazing and the author did an amazing job of attaching the readers to the characters.

It was probably about one in the morning by the time I went to sleep as I had become unable to set the book down. I am sure I cried at least once and wanted to stab the author many times for the horrible things that happened to the characters, but, I had needed to know the ending, sadly, I didn't finish the book that night and the end wasn't to be revealed to me yet.

When my eyes flipped open in the morning the first place I looked was my clock. 11, in the morning, I was thankful it wasn't Monday, very thankful. I had really slept in; I normally didn't sleep any later than 8, but obviously today was a bit different. I wasn't even in my right mind, I hadn't even thought about my book, in which, in any other situation, reading it would be the first thing to do. This ended up not being the case; my first course of action was the kitchen. As I lazily walked in, Kaito gave me the 'where have you been' look. Which I found completely irritating, but I knew I had to ignore it, so I did.

I poured myself a glass of milk and gulped it down. I put some waffles in the toaster and waited for them to, well, toast. My mom asked me to take something out of town today, or more specifically, to the city, to Tokyo. I had never been to Tokyo on my own, but I supposed there was a first time for everything. Since we didn't have a car I assumed I would be walking, and I wasn't looking forward to that. I didn't particularly like walking; I knew I had to endure it though.

When I finished eating breakfast I went up to my mother's room. She thanked me for taking whatever it was to Tokyo today, saying it was important however she hadn't been feeling well as of late. She promised to reward me, which was nice. She handed me a package, explaining it wasn't to be opened until it got to the address she was going to give me. She sent me off after handing me the address. I sighed, not just Tokyo, the middle of Tokyo. I had a long day ahead of me. She walked me out the door warning, "Beware of that Phantom, do be careful darling." I laughed, like he would go after me, I am Japanese, still, I promised her I would be careful. It was what she really wanted to hear. Her face looked as if she remembered something and she handed me and envelope, "You might need that." My reply was a silent smile as I walked away from my house. Tokyo was three hours away on the car. I figured if I could walk fast enough and make as little stops as possible I could get there at five. Really, for a task such as this I should have left hours ago, in fact, I should have been there about now. I however was going to be getting a late start. I hoped I would be getting there in five hours. That would mean-by that same logic- I could get home before eleven, which would be preferable.

I wondered vaguely what was in the envelope, I didn't check because it would hold me up, I would take any means to get home today; I personally really didn't like the city. The crime rates were much too high for my tastes. I heard salutations being shouted to me by friends and neighbors the first few miles out, soon, though, it all stopped. I knew that was our town's borders. I was no longer around my friends and family, and for some reason, I felt, exposed. However my fierce determination made me blind towards this feeling, so I moved on. People looked at me, some would ask where I was going and where I was from, however, other than that, no one paid much mind to me.

During sunset, I decided to stop in a town rather close to Tokyo. I opened the envelope to find Yen and a note saying:

My Dearest Luka:

Here is enough money for a hotel room for the night and some food. I didn't think you would be able to make it back today. I know that is how you would rather go at it, but I tell you, my daughter, don't bother. It doesn't matter, just come home tomorrow, trust me.

Your Loving Mother

I sighed, my mother did always think about me. When I asked the time I was told six thirty. I supposed my mom was right, might as well finish walking to Tokyo then stay at a hotel. I groaned, I really hated hotels.

I managed to make it to Tokyo at eight in the night. Much longer than what I would have liked, but my feet were sore and I needed somewhere to stay. I wandered around for about 5 minutes and saw at least ten different placed I could stay. I decided to choose the cheapest one. When they showed me to my room I was impressed at how nice the room was for the price. There was a single well kept bed and a bathroom, complete with all the essentials needed for keeping clean. There was a rug and modest artwork throughout the room. I set down the package, which I had put in a bag for mobility reasons. I flopped onto the bed closest to me, and began to rest. I needed to get my sleep, there was another long day waiting for me tomorrow.

I heard wailing in the distance, which, unfortunately, woke me up. I groaned as I sat up. Why was there a child crying at this hour? I glanced down at the clock, "1:30" I murmured. Unwillingly, I stood up to find the child, why I was letting my body do this, who's to say?

I walked around the hotel, more alive than dead, and found nothing. I was getting nowhere with the child. There was a moment when I heard nothing, I contemplated returning to my room. My question was answered when I heard it again and realized the sound was coming from outside the hotel. I walked lifelessly out and the sound was significantly louder. I closed my eyes and concentrated on the sound. I began to follow the noise and I knew I was going the right way when the sound kept getting louder. I vaguely wondered why no one else had heard it, why the rest of Tokyo was oblivious to this noise. Perhaps it was because everyone was going about their lives, or the cries were toned out by the noise of the city. Then it occurred to me, by that same logic, how could I hear the cries of the child? I let that question float over my head for know, perhaps it was something I would understand later.

I followed the noise of the crying child, which soon led me into a deserted alleyway. I wondered if I really should be doing this and hesitated before again heading towards the noise. It was continuously rising in volume, which meant, I was getting near. I then heard another voice trying to hush the child, the hush was worried, quick and repetitive. I began to run, was this a kidnapping? As my mind posed this question my feet moved faster. I abruptly made a right turn and stopped. There, in front of me, I barely made out the outlines of many figures and the crying and the hushing ceased. There was an awkward pause before I reached into my pocket and grabbed my phone. I flipped it on and let the light shine on the figures.

A man took a spot in front of the crowd. The crowd consisting of about ten people, ten foreigners. Every person, man and woman, adult and child were scared out of their wits. The man who stood in front of them didn't make a move, nor did I. He was wearing a mask- well crafted, however I couldn't say it was attractive- and a purple ponytail was flying out from the back of his head. I nearly dropped my phone, the hair, Them, the hidden Identity! This was, it was-

The Phantom!


End file.
